sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CrusherKitty/Emily the Hedgehog Review
BioEdit Name:Emily Akemi Age:14 Alias:N/A Hair:Black and Purple/Violet It's a very intricate dying job :3 Or is it natural? Whatever, doesn't matter too much, but if it is a dye job, I need to know how to do it xD Birthday:December 21 Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa(Japanese) Emily Neves(English) Both voiced Kanade Angel Tachibana(http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Angel-Beats/Kanade-Angel-Tachibana/) Oh God, the Angel Beats! feels are coming back! No tears, staph, please! Species:Hedgehog Love Interest:??? Does this mean she has one...? :3 Emily is a teenage female hedgehog who was hospitalized from a recent fire. That's a bit morbid D: BackgroundEdit Emily is a calm,talkative,compassionate,and a happy hedgehog.She always have a warm smile on her face.She is emotional,therefore having her cry at sad times.She is sweet and helpful.She likes to organize things,rather to keep things messy.Emily is seen looking excited and curious on new things.She likes to accompany people on their adventures,even though she is hospitalized.She is also willingly to listen to people and their problems or their speech.She is quite truthful and honest,having the ability to admit the wrong actions she has done.She is pretty shy when it comes to people.When too nervous or too shy,she would back off,flushed with red on her face. I would recommend putting spaces after commas and full stops here to make it look better, it just looks a bit cluttered at the moment. Emily's skills/powers are,Empathy,Telepathy,Mind Exchange,and Healing Factor.She is able to fight a little in a close combat.She has little skills with the bow and arrow and a sword.She has now magic abilities,due to the fact that her creator wants to have it back. Who's her creator? Eh? Whatever, anyway, was she just born with these powers or...? Her greatest weakness is being a cold-hearted and being a negative,unstable person.Her other weakness is caring too much for her family and friends,rather than herself,probably leading her to an almost death approach. She's cold hearted, negative and unstable sometimes? But I thought you said that...? Eh? Or is that her greatest fear, that she will become one of them? Ay, I don't know, that's a bit confusing, but leading her on an almost death approach to being too protective is a weakness, so yeah, just a bit more clarification on the first one plz. BackstoryEdit Likes and DislikesEdit She likes: Mochi,gardens,flowers,family,friends,nature,animals,fruits,pianos She dislikes: Her being hospitalized,the recent fire,the incident,blood,deaths Maybe a bit more depth on dislikes, most of them are on the very ominously named 'Incident'. RelationshipsEdit Crystal Akemi: Both sisters.Have a strong bond together. Daniel Akemi: Both dad and daughter.They both have good daughter and dad relationship. Kukuri Akemi: Both mom and daughter.Have a good mom and daughter relationship. Kanade Takaramono: Both childhood friends.Kanade was one of her few friends to help out taking care of Emily.Kanade now and then lives with Emily to take care of her along with Emily's family. Good relationships. Don't really have too much depth, but this isn't finished and I have noticed the backstory is empty right now. So I look forward to that :3 QuotesEdit "You should spend your time on Mobius,making good moments with the person you cherish.You may never know you will die.Love that person forever,till you leave that person.Your greatest moments with your friends and family will stay with you when you leave.Afterall,it is your most precious treasure and gift." The feels. Yes. I love Emily, I want to hug her, even if she is in hospital ;w; Onto the final points! So far, I am a little confused, but that's probably because I didn't keep up with Emily's previous page, if I'm up to date correctly, this is a second page for her anyway :P I'm not going to give her a score, seeing as she isn't finished yet, so sorry 'bout that, but I hope you can understand why. Also, I'm sorry if I don't know too much about what happened to Emily, what 'The Incident' is, or whatever, but Emily is shaping up to be a nice character and this page is looking good to far, other than the spacing issues. Spaces inbetween full stops and commas Angel plz! x3 Anyway, lookin' good, keep it up! Category:Blog posts